Noble Houses (Kagaruki)
The Noble Houses of Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The Four Noble Families (四大貴族, Yondai Kizoku; lit. "Four Great Noble Families") carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shin'ō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society. Four Noble Houses Shihōin Clan By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, House of Godly Gears)1, they are the Caretakers of the Hōgu (宝具, lit. "Treasure Tool") and Bugu (武具, lit. "War Tool") said to have been bestowed on them by the gods. Kuchiki Clan Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear Kenseikan (牽星箝, lit. "Star-Pulling Insert") in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Four Noble Families. The Kuchiki family also has a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu (銀白風花の紗, Silks of the Silverwhite Wildflower), a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.3 By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society.4 The family resides in the Kuchiki Family Manor. Hitsugaya Clan As a newly instated Noble House, the Hitsugaya Clan has yet to be placed in charge of certain duties that are decided by the Central 46. However, they do seem to run the First and Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, with the patriarch leading the Gotei 13, and the matriarch being the captain of the Fifth Division, and the Commander of the Kidō Corps. The Hitsugaya Clan is known for being a family that has a multitude number of prodigies, and also members tend to specialize in Kidō. To signify that they are a part of the Hitsugaya Clan, members tend to wear a turquoise armband with the insignia of their family in whatever color they wish. Ukitake Clan A clan that was given the ranking of the Noble House in honor of the late Jūshirō Ukitake, the captain of the Thirteenth Division, whom was killed during the War of Balance. The family has a history of members serving in the 13th Division, with the heads striving for captain, in remembrance of their deceased head. Their are current heads are Itachi Hitsugaya and Hanako Ukitake. Lower Ranking Noble Families Fēng Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin Clan by joining the Onmitsukidō. The Fēng Family (蜂（フォン）家, Fon-ke) makes its living as assassins and executioners.5 Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia is exiled. Members * Suì-Fēng (9th Head) * Aki Fēng (Heiress) 'Former Members ' * Suì-Fēng (7th Head; Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Father (Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Mother (6th Head; Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Brother (Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Brother (Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Brother (Deceased) * Suì-Fēng's Brother (Deceased)